The heart won't lie
by Batelita
Summary: Lusam OneSot. Sam is Acting wired and Lucky can't figure why.. wrriten in November 2008.


**A/N**:This was written way back in November.. when **LUSAM** were stil together *sadface*.... i couldn't leave baby Lila mempry left alone yet again so i wrote something of mone... enjoy and please leave some feedback!

**The heart wont lie**

Samantha McCall and Lucky Spencer had been living together for the past 5 months, and at times, neither could believe the way their relationship started, not many people would believe their happiness, or the love that seemed to radiate from them, whenever they were made it even more special, was the fact that Sam got to spend time with Jake and Cameron, Lucky's sons he shared with his ex-wife also developed a deeper bond with her mother Alexis,adored her sisters Kristina and Molly,and made a point of having a Cassadines and Spenser family dinner at least every few , Lucky's sister was still not her favorite person, but they were civil to each of the immediate family, Sam 's best friends were Maxie Scorpio, co-owner of their own clothing boutique, her boyfriend Damien Spinelli,and Nadine, Nikolas girlfriend. Sam and Lucky were so in sync with each other, and the connection between them so strong, that it wasn't very hard for Lucky to sense when something was wrong with Sam.

It was towards the end of October that Lucky began to notice the change, Sam was no longer smiling and was always matter how many times Lucky asked what was wrong, Sam would say the first week of of November, Sam was spending more and more time in bed, and at night, Lucky could hear her wondering around and crying when she thought he was asleep, but she still wouldnt tell him what was bothering couldn't believe that the the annivesary of her little girl's death was approaching once again, and as usual, she hoped the pain would lessen, but it would sit alone at times, holding on to her baby girl's pink blanket, her only reminder of her and Jason's life together

It was now November 8th, and Lucky was preparing to leave for work. He walked into the bedroom to kiss her goodbye,but Sam was still in bed, and it was almost 10 am.

"Sam?" Lucky called out, "are you ok?"

Sam turned over and looked at Lucky with red swollen eyes. "Yes Lucky, I'm fine, just let me sleep some more...it's just a little cold, dont worry".

"Sam, I cant go to work leaving you like this."

"Lucky, dont worry, Maxie will be here later on, we made plans for lunch and then we are going shopping, she lied to she wanted to do was to be left alone, and hoped for this day to be closed her eyes but didnt sleep because she kept reliving the nightmare of the horrible day, when Jason told her that her baby had died.

Lucky decided to let Sam have her way. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and left for work, or at least that was Sam thought he did. But Lucky had had enough, he was too worried about Sam and wanted to know what is wrong with her... He thought maybe Alexis could help and went to see her at her office.

Mean while, back at the apartment, Sam got up and got dressed. Although she wished for the day to end she knew she had some place she needed to be, and off she went...to visit her baby girl's grave.

"Alexis do you have a minute?" asked Lucky

"Sure Lucky come on in. Is something wrong?" upon seeing Lucky's face.

"I don't know but I had to come and ask you"

"Ask what?"

"Do you know what is wrong with Sam?"

"Why? Something had happen to her?" As Alexis started to worry for her daughter

"I don't know, its just that for the past few days, she 's been staying in bed and telling me she has some kind of cold, but I know it isn't true"

As they both sat down, Alexis gave Lucky something to drink and he continued to tell Alexis what happened.

"This morning it got even worse... she barely talk to me and all she wanted was to go back to sleep when it was after 10am.I know something is wrong because I can hear her at night waking up. don't know why but she doesn't tell me what's wrong or see a doctor.I called to check on her and she isnt answering the phone, I have no idea where she is, so I decided to see you to see if you had any ideas.

"Maybe she just needs a few days to get better"

"No Alexis, I know Sam and something is bugging the month started I could sense that she was pulling apart from me day by day.I know that she loves me, but she wouldnt tell me what's wrong".

A she started to look at her appointment diary, Alexis clasped her hand to her forehead, shouting "Oh my God, No, I can't believe it!" .

"What is it Alexis?"

"There it is! I can't believe I forgot about it! That's explain it all".

"What is it Alexis, you are scaring me!"

"Calm down Lucky. Everything is just fine. Sam is just sad".

"Sad? Why would she be sad?"

"It's her daughter birthday. Come with me, I think I know where she is" Lucky didn't know what to say. He knew how painful this day was for SAM, but for some reason he didn't think of both took off from her office.

At the cemetery Sam sits on the ground by her daughter's grave and cleans some leaves that were on the then puts some fresh flowers on the headstone.

"Happy birthday my little angel. I know I haven't been here visiting you much but that doesn't mean that mommy doesn't remember you. I think about you every day and I love is happy now, she is with the greatest guy in the whole world, his name is Lucky and he has my heart.I know you would have love to play with Cam and Jake.I know that your uncle Danny is with you and you must play a lot were 4 years old today.. we would have played princess and so much more… ah baby girl, I just wish I had a day with you… I wish I could have held you and maybe then I would be able to say goodbye,but I miss you so much". Sam lays on the grave, her body shaking from the tears that cant seem to stop flowing.

Alexis and Lucky arrive at the cemetary.

"See, there she is".They both come closer to Sam. Alexis puts some flowers on the grave while Lucky lifts Sam up and holds on to her as tightly as he can, while she continues to sob.

"Sam, its okay I'm here with you".as he continues to hold Sam in is arms.

"Hey little girl, its your grandma. don't worry about your mother, she will be fine. Lucky and I are here to look after her. I will always be grateful for saving your aunts life, just know that we love you and miss you".

The three sat there for a didn't push Lucky away.. they just held on to each other, neither one wanting to let was soon time to go, the sun had gone down and they were going to grab something to eat.. Sam started to get dizzy as she got up and before she knew it she collapsed in Lucky's arms.

"Sam, honey please wake up" Alexis tried to get Sam'to wake up but nothing happened. .Lucky also tried without any success. Lucky decided to take Sam to the hospital, because he knew this was more than just sadness.

Sam was admitted for some tests and treated for dehydration. Lucky didn't leave her bed side. Alexis had to go because there was some problem with the girls at home, but she had Lucky promise her that he will call her first thing when Sam wakes up or the doctors has any news about Sam.

Lucky started to feel Sams hand moving as she started to wake up.

"Lucky? Where am I?"

"At the hospital. you collapsed in the cemetery and when you didn't wake up I brought you worry, just lay down.

"Lucky I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about today".

"Sam, I understand. you needed to be alone with your pain but I want you to know that you'll always have me, whenever you want me to be there with you"

He got in to the bed and laid, both falling asleep in each otrher's arms as they waited for the test results.

A few hours later Robin entered to the room "Sorry interrupt you" as both Lucky and Sam woke up from their little nap.

"Sam, I have your test results"

"Is something wrong?" both Lucky and Sam asked when they saw Robin look at them.

"No everything is just fine, it look like we wll have watch you over for the next few months"

"Why?" they both asked together again.

"Congratulations! Sam you are pregnant!: Robin said with a smile on her face, she knew how much this meant to Sam.

"this just cant be… I was told I can't have children"

"Well I guess you got your miracle, but we will have to watch you very closely and you need to have plenty of rest"

"I will do anything to make sure this baby is healthy"

"I'm sure you will, I will leave you two alone to enjoy this.I have a few patient to check" and she left the room.

"Sam, we are having a baby!" Lucky shouted and hugged Sam, while she cried out of joy, saying," I am having a baby, I cant believe it,Lucky, we're having a baby! We have to get a new house! I dont think we will have enough room in the apartment" and they started to make some plans for the new baby to ironic,what started out as the worst day of her life turned out to be the best day, Sam finally got what she wanted, a child of her own.

One Year later….

Lucky and Sam go to the cemetery with a stroller and some and Lucky have been married for over a places some flowers on Lila's headstone , while Sam takes her 3 month old baby girl in her arms and sit beside Lila's grave.

"Hey angel, I have someone who wants to meet you. This is you new baby sister, Laura Lila Spencer. I know you will look after her for me up there. Happy birthday sweet angel,mommy misses you and love you, don't ever forget that", as she pleased a kiss with her hand on Lila's headstone. Lucky helps Sam up and after placing Laura back in the stroller all three went to Alexis house for Molly's birthday party.

**The end.**


End file.
